


Happy cat

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cats, Drama, Lolita!AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Erik wonders why Charles is warm with cats and so hostile with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catacumbas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humbert!Erik Lolita!Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8497) by thingsnotworkingproperly. 



> This is a little one-shot based on the Lolita!Alternative Universe. There're other of these in [thingsnotworkingproperly](thingsnotworkingproperly.tumblr.com)'s tumblr, because Lolita AU was mi kink prompt and she was writing awesome stuff with this universe.  
> And this is for her ~
> 
> Background for this: Charles' mother died and he's living with his "father", Erik. They're traveling around USA and staying at different hotels.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

Sometimes Erik wondered why Charles was so hostile with him. At the beginning, Charles was sweet and provocative; he liked whispering over Erik’s ear. He said dirty things such as “I wanna see you between my legs” or “how would it feel to have your tongue inside me?”. If Charles was looking to get results, he definitely got them. But when Erik was ready to push him over the bed and show him the feeling of having Erik’s tongue inside Charles’ hole (his young and virgin hole), the young boy said “I’m tired of playing this nonsense”.

That’s the way Charles was… with humans. With him.

Two weeks ago, while they both were going back to home, Charles stopped suddenly and crossed the street, ignoring Erik. The boy entered in an alley and crouched down, looking at a wet box.

“Charles, honey, we’ve to go home”, Erik said.

“I told you I’m not ‘honey’, old man”, he replied maliciously. He knew perfectly that those words hurt Erik and he said them anyway. “There’s a baby-cat on the box”.

In fact, Charles picked up a little brown cat with big blue eyes.

“Hello, kitty”. Erik had never heard that sweetness in Charles’ voice. “Who was the dumb who left you in that horrible box?”. The cat meowed and Charles smiled at him. He didn’t smile at Erik many times. “It doesn’t matter, you’re going to come with me”, and kissed the little cat’s head.

Anyone would think that being jealous of a cat was ridiculous. Erik wasn’t angry, he felt pain, because he always tried to please his little boy, his sweetheart, and what did he receive?

_“I told you I am not your sweetheart! Get off!”_

And what had the cat to do to please Charles? Just meowing and being in a box.

“Old man, move your old ass! We’ve to go home quickly. The kitty needs some milk”.

Erik followed him.

“What about some kisses for me?”

“Don’t bother me.”

“I just love you”, Erik replied serious, hiding the pain in his words.

“Well, stop loving me.”

_Why do you act in that way? Why I’m not a fucking kitty?_

They arrived home, Charles was so excited carrying of the kitty and Erik helped him. Despite Erik that was a little sad, he enjoyed looking at Charles talking with the kitty as if he was his son. “Sweet mommy Charles”, he thought and sighed. “I wouldn’t mind having a cat as a son if you were my wife…”

After two or three hours, Charles was on the sofa, the kitten sleeping comfortably over his paunch and Erik in front of them silently.

Finally Charles turned to Erik. “So what?” he asked.

“Nothing. I’m just looking how pretty you look with the kitten.”

The young boy blushed.

“I love kittens.”

“More than me as I can see, honey.”

“Poor old man”, he murmured. “I guess I was a little rude with you, but it’s your fault because you’re not a lovely kitten.”

Erik was silent and then he approached in fours to Charles. He rubbed his cheek whith Charles’ cheek such as a kitten. Charles laughed softly and caressed Erik’s hair.

“Mew”, Erik said, feeling a little silly.

“Pussy Erik…”, he said and kissed and kissed the older man’s head. “A pretty kitty like you doesn’t have to sleep alone.”

Charles got up and put the kitty on the sofa.

“Bed, time, Erik”. Their lips touched, Erik lifted Charles and continued kissing him.

He was a happy cat.


End file.
